


Good Intentions

by hazardous_duckling



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazardous_duckling/pseuds/hazardous_duckling
Summary: It's literally just my gay teen angst.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Male Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. The Cave

Terrible discomfort thrummed through my entire body when I came to consciousness, laying on a cold and rather hard surface. Pushing myself up despite the pain it brought to my lower back and shoulders I opened my eyes, hit with a wave of dizziness I blinked a few times. Once the dizziness faded the realization, that I couldn't see not because of my headache, or my eyes adjusting to light but, because there simply was no light, hit hard. I pulled my cold limbs in toward my chest not enjoying the mix of aching, and what would probably soon be hypothermia, setting into my bones.

Running my arms across my opposite biceps in a sad attempt to gain warmth, I quickly realized I wasn't wearing my coat, in fact, I wasn't wearing much of anything. I groaned at the thought of my nicest clothing torn to shreds on my body. However in the dark I couldn't even tell if those were the clothes I was wearing, and the fabric was far too torn to be able to recognize the articles of clothing by touch. I tried to stand despite the cold seemingly clinging to my soar joints. I stumbled blindly through the cold and dark area searching for a wall or anything to hold onto to give me an idea of my placement. The echo of my pathetically shuffling feet the only indication that I was in some sort of cave, great. My stomach turned itself inside out, I wretched the leftover of whatever I'd last eaten onto the ground, I let escape a groan followed by a desperate gasp for breath. I kept up my slow pace until I felt a rough cold rock wall, yeah, I've somehow ended up in a cave, soar, cold, and nearly naked. I turned toward my left and felt along the wall as I continued my slow shuffle, hoping I wasn't headed deeper into the cave I found myself lost in. As well that I wasn't getting myself deeper into trouble and definitely not toward whatever had probably dragged me in. Fuck, I walked on eyes closed as I couldn't see anyways, trying to sharpen my other senses perhaps, or get a clearer image of how I'd ended up in here. Vague memories of traipsing through deep snow coming to mind, and desperately peeling off my coat that had gotten stuck on a tree branch. A man, tall, with white hair... a witcher, I ran to him, I sprinted, but why?

Tripping over my own feet I fell to my knees, quickly bracing myself with one arm, the pain wouldn't have been so bad if I weren't so cold. But as it was, the pain throbbed shooting up my wrist and through my legs, ankles growing stiff under my weight. I shifted myself to lean against the wall, huffing out quick breaths.

I tripped as I moved through the snow as fast as I could. I scrambled to get back up, running despite my aching lungs. I tried to yell, scream a warning but nothing left my oxygen deprived chest. I'd made it into a clearing in the thin woods, I was so close. Everything was dark again.

I took dragged a loud breath of air into my lungs, eyes flying open at once. Finding myself still in the dark, now in quite the pathetic fetal position. I whimpered softly as I forced myself to stand back up putting my hand once again along the wall and continuing on my way racking my brain for the rest of the foggy memory to no avail. I struggled on knees buckling and soar, my skin so cold it felt as if it was burning. I nearly fell again as my foot kicked into a seemingly large and mushy lump. I reached my hand up gently touching the mound I'd run into, it was soft, like a nice expensive pelt, and insanely warm compared to the air around me. I froze, my body desperately begged to cling onto the mound of fur but, my brain led me to realize the mound was moving. Breathing. I held my breath taking a few steps back. In the dark I couldn't tell what I'd stumbled across but the size of it lead me to believe I shouldn't stick around and get acquainted. I kept backing away before realizing I should probably go around the creature, find the other side of the cave and continue on my search for the exit.

Take a quiet deep breath I took a few steps to the side, trying to subtly shuffle out of the creatures reach while it slept, I turned, and tried to continue my travels across the cave walking forward, however my first step caused a massive cracking sound and I tumbled into what by the feeling of it, was probably a pile of bones. I froze once again, on my ass this time, still blind, in a pile of bones hoping beyond hope that the creature hadn't woken up, to my dismay however, I heard deep growls, from the sound of it, the creature was not happy to be wakened. I felt a hot breath of air on my face followed by two heavy slashes across my cheek, from right above the right side of my chin to next to my eye, pain bloomed into the cuts, quickly spreading to the surrounding skin. I was now blindly pushing bones, dirt and grime across the floor as I scooted backwards as quickly as I could away from the beast. Unfortunately it had a major advantage, sight. I felt a heavy weight bat me to the side, I felt myself tumble and roll. I no longer knew which way I had been headed, nor where the creature stood. I scooted desperately backwards just hoping I was moving away from the attacking monster. Suddenly a new weight pushed down on my chest crushing me to the ground, making me struggle to breathe as the tips of claws easily sliced through the skin on my stomach and chest, this things paws must have been twice the size oh my head. I desperately shut my eyes tight, despite not being able to see in the first place turning my head to the side, before suddenly being drenched in what felt like thick and sticky hot water, the weight quickly tripling. My lungs were being crushed under the weight, I was suffocating, but the weight was too much for me to push off. i struggle to no avail, wasting my energy, my limited oxygen.

I then felt the familiar feeling of large strong hands on me, first on my shoulder then on my chest. I was pulled free from the creatures grasp. I coughed hard, desperately trying to get as much air in my lungs as possible, whilst grounding myself by grabbing the hands that were leaving my body. I heard a deep sigh, but I didn't bother facing the sound, I couldn't see anyways. Still unable to speak as my body desperately forced long intakes of breath I felt my way up the large hands to wrists and up strong arms til my hands finally landed on a rough unshaven face. In my delirious state I leaned my forehead against that of my saviors. I finally muttered out labored "Thank you," before once again closing my eyes and resting against him.

"Come on." came the mans reply in a deep slightly raspy voice as he hoisted me up I dropped my hands from his face but whimpered when I lost the feeling of his guiding hands. "I'm right here, just hold on." the voice spoke.

I heard the flapping of thick fabric before flinching at the warm cloak that was wrapped around my shoulders, I sighed in relief and contempt pulling the cloak shut over my trembling body. "Where are you?" I asked panic stricken as I could no longer hear him, looking straight down.

"Right here, I'm going to guide you out of here, alright?" came the response quickly.

I nodded then quickly sputtered out a "Ye-Yeah" realizing it was too dark to see, although he seemed to be doing just fine despite the fact.

There was a deep chuckle from him, I probably seemed like an idiot. "I'm going to touch you now, so I can guide you, is that alright?" his voice was soothing, in this situation anyways, I don't imagine his voice would be as calming if he were angry.

My eyes still widened at the statement my mind filling with neglected memories, memories of people who hadn't asked, people who took what they wanted, which was usually a human punching bag. Well, not quite human, hence the beatings. I nodded again looking down knowing he could see the gesture, and not wanting to show my paling face. The grunt, almost growl that came from him nearly had me backing away, but I thought better of it and stayed put. I felt an uncharacteristically gentle hand take a hold of my elbow and leaned into the touch. After walking a few minutes in silence a bit of light started to come into sight, my eyes adjusted quickly due to their excessive time trying to get used to the pitch black surroundings. This drew my gaze up for the first time since we started watching, which I almost immediately regretted as I did not want the attentive man to let go of me. However he kept his hold firm even when we found the end of the cave moonlight filtering down through tall trees, when I could obviously see.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, before turning to the tall muscular man who'd saved my ass. I took a sharp intake of breath seeing the man, he was tall, with white hair... a witcher. The one I was running to, my confusion must have been visible on my face seeing as the man cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm Geralt, of Rivia. We haven't really met... well traditionally anyways." He offered what looked like if he'd tried just the tiniest bit would have been a smile.

I was so close to him, just a bit more almost within arms reach when a large shadow covered the both of us, his head snapped toward me his focus finally shifting from what he'd been staring at I tried to see what it was, I could turn my head and face what he saw but my eyes failed me. I was met with a strange darkness, a blank in my memory. I turned back to face the witcher whom I was still approaching quickly, now that he was within reach I shoved him hard, pushing all my weight, strength and momentum into his chest. He fell back tumbling down a small snowy hill.

"I- I don't remember everything, it's all... lost?" I paused "I do remember your face though, you know... as you fell on your ass and rolled backwards down a hill." I chuckled a bit despite myself.

He sighed, "Great." it was an unclear sarcastic grumble.

He glared at me, "You will speak of it to no one." he said and despite not stating it, a threat loomed in the air that nearly sucked the air out of my lungs. I blanched once again. But when I looked at his face I saw the corners of his mouth were turned up into a half smile, he was just teasing.

We walked a bit further into the night until, the pain from the slashes caught up to me, surpassing the effects of my fading shock. I stumbled and stopped walking, Geralt following my lead. His other hand landed on my hip further from him, supporting me from both sides now. "It's not much farther, do you need me to carry you?" He offered.

I guess I'd taken too long regaining my composure because before I could even give him my reply he bent his knees, and snaked his hand from around my hip behind my knees and his other under my arms. He picked me up with ease. He barely slowed from his usual pace with me in his arms, I did have quite an embarrassingly short frame. He carried me all the way to a brown mare and sitting me atop of it with ease, he walked next to the mare guiding by the reigns, however with my blood loss and lack energy I was at the verge of passing out and falling right off the horse. Noticing this Geralt hopped onto the horse behind me gently holding my frame to his with a large hand against my stomach.

I leaned back into him and quickly drifted off to the sound of his even breaths brushing against my ears.


	2. The Inn

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. I closed my eyes, not even wanting to take in my surroundings I dug the heels of my palms into my eyes. Sure that I would tear up if I didn't, I attempted to sit up but my chest and legs screamed in protest. I groaned in pain the events of the night rushing back into my mind. I uncovered my eyes and turned my face to the left where I saw Geralt crouched next to me fresh hot cloth in hand.

"You're okay," he stated resting a hand softly on my chest, careful to avoid the fresh wounds while also warning me not to sit up.

He wiped sweat off of my forehead "I'm gonna clean the wounds on your cheek," he paused able to see my discomfort. "don't worry, I'll be gentle." he said quietly, I blushed furiously.

He chuckled, but decided mot to make my embarrassment worse with further comments, I turned my face away so he could access the wound with ease. He was gentle with the cleaning of the slashes but I still winced every time he touched my face. He eventually stood up walked a few paces away and returned with a bottle of alcohol. "Got this for you while you were out," he stated eyeing the bottle of hard liquor, "thought it might help with the pain, or at least give you some courage... not that you need any seeing as you shoved a witcher down a hill," He smirked I made the mistake of mimicking his expression which made the wound on my face burn. My smile was quickly replaced with a grimace.

In attempt to get my attention off the pain he continued, "I'd say sacrificing yourself by jumping in front of that beast was the brave part, but I think most people in this village would say it was staring me dead in the eye shoving me then making fun of me for it takes more guts." I huffed out a laugh, but I barely listened to what he had to say so much as his voice. Low, quiet and rough, it was the voice of a man who usually didn't speak this much. He tilted the bottle that was still in his hand, in a silent question, I shook my head. "I don't... drink" I grimaced, knowing everyone drinks, but he didn't question it, he just put the bottle on the ground. He reached next to me and pulled out some materials to dress the wound.

He got up and rang out the cloth, coming back with it fresh and settled back next to me. He reached for the collar of my shirt and started to undo the buttons, surely to clean the scars that were bound to form on my chest. Before he could get to a second button my hand flew up grabbing his wrist with surprising strength for someone of my stature. This clearly shocked him but he stayed clam simply shifting his gaze to my eyes as I forced myself into a sitting position despite the pain that tore through me. He made a show of slowly pulling his hand away and quirking a brow, not verbally asking his question, but it was one I didn't want to answer.

I just shook my head curling into myself a little.

"I'm just trying to help, I promise." he tried knowing I wouldn't speak first. "If I do anything wrong, tell me and I'll stop. Right away. No questions asked." he spoke with a level of respect I'd never received before, and I almost agreed to let him clean and dress the wounds.

Instead I told him, "I'd rather do it myself," not meeting his eyes.

"If you ask me to stop I will, no matter what." he spoke firmly tilting his head and lowering himself trying to get a glimpse and my face which was looking down to avoid his gaze. He gently reached out to my chin, giving me plenty of time to stop him. He turned my head to face him. "I won't hurt you, in any way. You can trust me, I promise." he spoke with such sincerity it broke my heart, when he continued, "Please trust me to help."

I sighed deeply no doubt tears visibly welling in my eyes, "No." I spoke firmly, I made it clear my decision was final.

"Okay," he said a little hesitantly before turning around and leaning on the cot I was now perched on. Stubborn, I thought as I knew this was him giving me as much privacy he was comfortable giving someone as small as me while injured, I still huffed out a loud breath to let him know he was overreacting. "Will you tell me why I can't help you?" he asked in equal parts concern and curiosity.

I clenched my jaw, "I'm hideous is why." came my whispered response which of course his witcher ears picked up on, he almost turned around to face me before remembering himself.

He huffed annoyed, almost angry, "And what idiot put that into your head." he growled out protectively, which warmed my heart in a way that someone I'd just met shouldn't be able to.

I let out a long sigh trying not to wince as I finished cleaning the six claws marks that covered my chest and stomach area. I bandaged myself quickly putting my blood drenched shirt back on before answering him, "Ouch, I'm wounded Geralt, you've just called me an idiot." this time he didn't stop himself from turning to face me, which I'd anticipated. He looked at the pathetic mess of a shirt I desperately covered myself with.

"Why would you think yourself hideous?" he asked his hard chiseled face almost looking soft in the moment. Placing a comforting hand on my knee.

I groaned, not knowing why I was telling him anything at all, I squeezed my eyes shut, pressing the heels of my hands back to my eyes. "I have scars Geralt, they aren't pretty. I feel sick every time I see them, I wish... I wish I could just cut them off." I scoffed at the irony.

Geralt gently took my wrists in his hands, "Look at me," he muttered softly. He took off his shirt revealing a beautifully toned chest, his body looked like it had been sculpted by the best of artists to be offered as a vessel to a god. He directed my attention to different long wiry lines of scar tissue, on his shoulders, pecs, and even on his abs. "Do these make ugly?" he asked me, smirking lightly as he was definitely perceptive enough to know I thought he was hot, no beautiful.

If it weren't for the current situation, I would have flushed a deep red maybe even chuckled, but instead my features darkened, "You and I aren't the same, nor are our scars." I spoke.

His smirk turned into something less cocky and much more pained, more worried. He silently put his hand out looking at my left arm, I rolled my eyes but let him see it anyway. There he found row after row of thin white lines and thicker protruding pink lines, hundreds of little scars. All fully healed, and old, but that would never go away. I shivered as he ran his calloused hands gently up my arm, so carefully, as if trying not to split the old marks back open.

"These are old, barely noticeable anymore. If anything they show your strength." he stated firmly as if he thought I would argue with him about it. He slid the torn sleeve back over my arm.

I teared up once again, why am I so emotional dammit, "I wasn't talking-" I heaved a breath "I wasn't talking about those." I finally spat out, choking out a sob feeling ridiculous to cry here, now. To have told this stranger so much.

Geralt's eyes drifted to my torn shirt, but quickly flitted back to my face, trying not to be invasive. He put his hand on my cheek gently thumbing away a tear, before sliding his hand to the back of my neck and pulling my face into his shoulder where I cried for a few minutes until my tear ducts were dry and I was just heaving out little hiccups. He didn't pry any further instead gesturing me to get back into the bed, he disappeared and came back with a wooden cup the contents of which I drank eagerly, he also pulled out a cloth that had been tied off. He untied it and handed revealing a bunch of gooseberries which I took gratefully. I forgot I had an audience until I was almost done scarfing the berries down. I smiled sheepishly, "I threw up in the cave, I'm hungry." I justified myself, even though somehow I figured he didn't care.

He took the cup and the empty cloth when I was done with them and placing them on a nearby table. He pulled a chair away from it setting it close to the small bed I sat in. I tried not to show that I was apprehensive when he looked at me, but I could tell this was going to be serious. I tried to subtly avoid eye contact, until he cleared his throat, he had such an air of authority to him, I couldn't bring myself to look away from his eyes, just because I knew he didn't want me to. I briefly considered how odd this was as I'd had issues with authority my whole life. The thought was quickly forgotten however, when he spoke.

"I was planning on leaving tomorrow." he stated it in a complete monotone. I swallowed hard, I didn't want him to leave yet. "However, I think I should stay until you recover," I tried to hold back the ridiculously wide smile that threatened to take over my face. "so I can get you back where you belong safely. Tie all loose ends." Something in me broke, I suddenly realized that from the moment he'd helped me I'd felt something, I felt hope. I felt like I could possibly have a new start.

Geralt was clearly not expecting my face to reflect frustration and pain after telling me he wanted to help me get back on my feet, especially after my struggle to contain a smile when he said he'd postpone his departure. I covered my expression with a calculated mask of apathy.

"Don't feel the need to stay for me, I don't to hinder you, or hold you back." I said in a monotone that was probably sharper than if I'd just yelled at him.

"What- What? No, you've misunderstood, I want to stay, I want to help you get better, be here for you, until you're okay. Until you're ready to go back." He tried to explain himself better, but I already knew exactly what he meant.

I turned to anger, as if I hadn't, I would have been hit by sadness and pain and I would have started to cry again, and I refused to cry again tonight. "When I'm ready? Ready? How am I ever supposed to be ready to go back to them!" I spoke in a dangerously low whisper.

Geralt grabbed both of my hands, making me look with my blazing eyes directly into his. I was surprised to see he stared back with matching intensity. He spoke slowly a danger seeping from his words. "Who are they, and why are you more afraid of them than jumping in front of a raging beast."

I felt bad about my outburst, but now that he'd spoken I felt incredibly small. All of my anger gone, he tried to search my expression for answers. "Are they responsible for the scars, you won't show me?"

The question shocked me, I looked down, opening and closing my mouth like an idiot, no words coming out. Eventually I just nodded. He let out a low growl looking at his hands, he looked back to me. "You cant wear those, I'll get you something to change into. Then try to get some rest?" He offered me a weak smile. I just nodded numbly, no time even passed in my mind before he was back with a shirt that was far too large for me. He turned away from me expectantly I carefully pulled off my torn clothing and slipped on the shirt that went mid way down my thighs. I also took off my pant seeing as taking them off wouldn't be very different from having them on. 

I cleared my throat, to signal to Geralt that I was decent enough for him to look. The taller man laughed at the sight, not even a chuckle. He laughed. "Cute." he stated apparently appreciating the sight of me, someone tiny in his large clothing. My face burned a crimson shade of red. I huffed out an angry sigh and laid down facing away from him, in mock offense. "Night, cutie." He added to which I whipped around to face him seeing he'd settled down on the floor next to the fireplace.

My annoyance was quickly replaced with a feeling of guilt, "What do you think you're doing?" I said exasperatedly.

"I would be sleeping if you'd be quiet." he retorted keeping his eyes closed.

"You are not sleeping there." I growled.

"I'm not leaving you alone alone in this room, I want to keep an eye on you." he said looking away from me.

"I'm not telling you to leave, I'm telling you to get your ass in this bed." I blushed furiously, "You saved my life, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor." I started to get up, but he was already in front of me. He gently pushed me back down.

"Well with those injuries, you sure as hell aren't sleeping on the floor either. So, looks like we will have to share this incredibly small bed." he smirked a devilish look in his eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling you're happy about this arrangement." I quipped, getting back into bed as Geralt stripped off his shirt and got in next to me in nothing but plants. I faced the wall, which I would usually prefer to have my back to. However I felt safe with Geralt behind me, and I could not face him right now.

"Hmm, well you see I'm not too sure I'm happier than you, about this arrangement." he said, before slinging his arm over my waist, I elbowed him in retaliation, but knew that even in the dark room he could see my idiotically large smile.

My breathing quickly synced to his and I started to drift to sleep, but I didn't miss the way he whispered into my ear as I fell asleep, "I won't let you go back to them."


	3. The Dream

The night was surprisingly calm, my sleeping mind not conjuring any old memories to torment me with. No mixes of memories best forgotten and hyperactive imagination blending together to create traumatic nightmarish fever dreams. In fact nothing at all from the night stuck with me, which might be why when I woke up in an unfamiliar area, with a large muscular man behind me holding me against himself. My immediate reactions was to slam my feet against the wall pushing his body right off the bed with my back. It clearly wasn't Geralt's first time waking up falling as before he was off the mattress, he'd grabbed my arm dragging me down with him and the second we hit the floor he'd rolled us over so his body was looming over my own and he pinned my wrists down to the floor both of us breathing hard.

He had of course recognized me right away and relaxed, leaning his forehead against mine letting out a soft chuckle. Normally by now I would have calmed down but, with horrid past encounters to blame, the only things my brain registered were: I was pinned to the floor, trapped under a large man, who was resting his body way too close to mine for comfort. 

My body reacted faster than Geralt could recognize that I wasn't myself at the moment and my knee came flying up between his legs which were opened to keep my legs under his body. Geralt quickly recognized the impeding dangers his... jewels were in. He closed his legs together trapping my leg between his muscular thighs. This made me feel claustrophobic, trapped, like I was about to suffocate. I squirmed and thrashed trying to get out of his grip tears falling down my face. Geralt relinquished his grip recognizing that I was panicking, he quickly rolled away from me avoiding getting a kick to the gut or punch to the throat.

"Hey," he said calmly but firmly trying to pull me out of my manic. I just curled up into a ball leaning against the bed hugging my legs close to my body and continued to sniffle quietly my face buried between my knees. 

I could hear him shuffling closer, my whole body tensed as my body shook in fear. "It's Geralt, remember, your'e safe" a deep voice spoke, I was in too deep to make out his words. "I don't want to hurt you." he continued in a soft voice. 

I could register the tone of his voice, I could tell he was trying to be gentle. I took deep breaths trying to steady my breathing. I looked up to face Geralt my face probably puffy and red from crying, I sniffled and swallowed hard. He was on his knees right in front of me, looking at me eyes full of pity which usually would have pissed me off, but after the attack, I was glad just to reach out and throw my arms around him, burying my face in the crook of his neck. He breathed out a deep sigh before slowly wrapping his arms gently around my torso as if afraid to break me. I took a few shaky breaths now clinging to the Witcher like a koala. He moved one hand to run his fingers through my hair, and rubbed his other thumb against my back in soothing circles. "I'm sorry-I'm -hic- I'm s-so sorry." I whimpered softly eyes squeezed shut.

"Hey," he whispered pulling my face into his hands and holding it up in front of his. "You do not need to apologize." he stated looking me in the eyes. "You understand?" he asked, letting one hand fall away from my face. 

I nodded, barely, but it was enough confirmation for him. I could see all the questions he wanted to ask, in his eyes, and the tension in his shoulders. So I looked away, not wanting to have to talk about my episode. He seemed to understand that I wasn't ready to talk about it as he just hoisted up to my feet as he stood up himself, "We need to get you something to wear," he muttered. "Your clothes are ruined and as much as I appreciate you drowning in my shirt, I don't need anyone else seeing you like this." 

He looked around the room, gathering a few things while I just sat back down on the bed. A few minutes later Geralt walked up to me, fully dressed and holding a black leather bag. "I'll be back with some clothes for you, alright? You just stay right here, I won't be long." he attempted a smile, but to me it was but a sympathetic grimace. 

I sighed as I was left in the room alone.

\--Time skip--

The sound of heavy footsteps rushing pulled me to my feet, I walked toward the room's door and opened it a crack peeking out into the hall. I opened the door completely when I saw that it was Geralt running down the hall toward the room. He looked up at me smiling, with a second bag in hand now. I stood in the doorway to as he ran ready to ask what he was doing but when he finally got to the doorway, he hadn't even slowed down. Instead he pushed me back into the room causing me to grab onto his arm as he wrapped it around me so I wouldn't fall. Once I was out of the way he closed the door, pressing a bag against my chest and grabbing the last of the things around the room and shoving them into the black leather bag that was still slung over his shoulder.

"There's a bunch of clothing in that bag, put some on we need to go..." he sighed leaving the bottle of alcohol after a few seconds of thought before turning to me. "now." 

I gestured for him to turn so I could change in privacy, he turned away immediately and I opened the bag. "This is... this is my stuff? How did you get it?" I said filtering through a few books and articles of clothing from my house. 

"I'll tell you later but, right now we need to leave." he said an edge of urgency to his tone which was plenty enough to motivate me to change into the warmest clothes I could find. Before I also pulled out a long warm cloak, wrapped it around my shoulders, clipping the collar in place. I walked up to Geralt putting my hand on his bicep to let him know I was done, when he turned over I handed his shirt I'd slept in. 

He pulled my cloak's over sized hood up onto my head which fell over my eyes, I placed it properly over my head looking up to the Witcher an eyebrow quirked in a silent question. "Right, well I'm afraid we've overstayed our welcome in Moressley." He said guiding me toward the door. 

"Geralt," I started, "neither of us were ever welcome here." he looked at me obviously curious as to what I meant. 

"I'm gonna get us out of here, and then you're gonna tell me what the hell that's supposed to means." He grumbled as we stormed through the Inn his left arm protectively around my lower back guiding me, once we got to Roach he picked me up without warning and placed me onto horseback before settling himself behind me. I turned back to him brow furrowed. 

"I could have gotten up myself." I grumbled before nearly falling off the mare as she started to gallop while I was twisted to face Geralt. He caught me easily before holding onto me with one hand and guiding Roach by the reigns with the other. "That doesn't prove anything!" I bit out knowing he had done so on purpose. I could practically feel his smirk from behind me. I elbowed him lightly in retaliation, hearing him mutter something that sounded suspiciously like 'childish'. 

After a few hours of riding, and significant distance between us and Moressley, Geralt let Roach slow significantly. "What was that about us never being welcome in Moressley?" Geralt asked pulling down my hood ruffling my hair, now that no one was around. I blushed a furious scarlet colour. 

"Why did we have to get away so fast? Why did I have to hide my face?" I retorted, but his eyes only bore into me unimpressed. I sighed, "The beast that you killed has never really been a problem, actually they kind of saw it as a protector. The towns folks sent you out hoping it would kill you, which it nearly managed." I threw a glance at him over my shoulder, I could be cocky too. "The beast never got too close to town, but it kept my people too afraid to try and leave. It also killed most strangers trying to enter." I paused, "They don't like people they don't know, and they don't like people that... well that they consider as less than people." 

"Why would that make them hate you?" he growled out, obviously less fond of the town already. 

I straightened my posture turning back to him shocked, if it hadn't been for the expression on his face I would've thought he was kidding. "Well I'm not quite a human now am I?" I retorted, but it almost sounded like I was questioning myself. Judging by the look on his face it didn't seem that Geralt had even considered the possibility.

Geralt pulled on Roach's reigns making her stop in her tracks. "What are you talking about?" Geralt asked, with such an air of seriousness I started to get nervous. I turned around so I was sitting facing Roach's right and looking next to me at the witcher.

I tried to decide on how to start, after a moment of thought, I started "My parents weren't from Moressley, and they were killed because of that," I stopped clearing my throat. "allegedly by the beast. I wasn't hurt, I was just a baby. Obviously, at the time I couldn't really take care of myself. So a very kind woman took me in despite already having a family of her own to feed. She died not long after taking me in, the rest of the family saw me as a bad omen. They claimed it was my fault she got sick. They thought I brought bad luck, it didn't help that people would judge them for taking me in. They put up with me because they knew she would have but, that doesn't mean they tolerated me." I took a shaky breath no longer able to look him in the eye. I settled on his wolf pendant. "They kept me in the cellar most of the time, sometimes I could manage sneaking out," I smiled a bit, "I made a friend once, she was absolutely wicked but, she was kind to me. She was witty, she scared people, she'd insult absolutely anyone who stared at us for too long. She talked about us running away from the village all the time, but word of her hanging around me got back to her parents, and back to the people I stayed with. I don't know what happened to her, but the rest of the time I spent in that cellar I was chained to the wall, 'like an animal'." I grimaced "That's what they always said."

Geralt looked at me with a mix of pity and rage blended in his eyes. He growled, knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists. "Why would anyone do that to anyone," he gave me a look that made me feel like he saw right through me. "to you." he emphasized.

I sighed, "Because I'm not like them, I was raised with no parents, none of them had known my parents. Definitely not alive anyways, and to top it all off, I'm not even human. Sure the town hates everything non-human, but they didn't even know what I was. Just that it's not what they are." 

"You look human." was all he could think to say, to which I frowned. I did not.

"Geralt, my eyes are eyes and my freckles are silver, my ear are more pointed than an elf's and," I paused pulling up the corner of my lip revealing three fangs around and replacing my k-9's. "I have fangs! And I can also do this." I said showing him my hands, nails turning a metallic pointed grey. "I have fucking claws, Geralt." I added carefully studying his calculatedly expressionless face.

He said nothing, he only studied the details of my face wondering how he hadn't noticed.

"Are you done with your questions?" I demanded crossing my arms. He only hummed out a low growl before nodding slightly.

"Great because I have many. Why did we have to leave so fast? Why didn't you want them to know I was leaving with you?" I opened my mouth again to continue, to ask a hundred more questions, how did he get my things? Why did he save me from them? But Geralt cut me off by taking a deep breath and placing his hand on my uninjured cheek.

"The reason I needed to get us out of there was because some men were looking for you, they didn't seem very happy." he started and I swallowed hard looking back down to his pendent, instead of keeping eye contact. "They said they were looking for someone who matched your description, they asked me to find you for them, and offered to pay me in a price that wasn't coin. I hated the way they talked about you, but I knew they could tell me where you lived. So I told them I'd need them to bring me to where you lived, that's how I got your things." He paused, growling again. "I didn't like the things they said they'd do to you when they got you back, as if you were a possession." He furrowed his brow, jaw clenching and unclenching. He let out a discontent sigh, moving his thumb under my chin before tilting my head up to face him. "I beat them absolutely senseless." At this I began to laugh, leaning my head on his shoulder as he smiled down at me.

"Thank you," I muttered, my need for answers satisfied, I knew I didn't want the finer details. I turned back around resting into his chest once again. "would this not be easier for you if I weren't in front of you?" I spoke referring to the fat that I sat between him and the reigns, he only shrugged seemingly happy enough to be able to hold me. I sighed, and we were off again Roach carrying us at a trot. Finally living my dream of escape and doing so with the bonus a very attractive man holding me close.


	4. The Nightmare

When we finally approached a village Geralt deemed worthy enough to stop by, it was getting dark and my ass was soar from being hiked up too far ahead on the saddle. Geralt hopped off Roach to walk down the main stretch of road looking for an Inn in which to stay. The witcher looked up expectantly at me when I slowly slung a leg over Roach and stiffly slid off her back. He quirked a brow at me to which I ever gracefully replied "My ass hurts, okay? You try sitting on the edge of the saddle." before sticking my tongue out at him. 

Geralt rolled his eyes letting out an unimpressed huff before starting on his way, I jogged a few paces to catch up, he looked down at me with an expression I didn't recognize. Not understanding the situation I got by on humour, "Can't get rid of me that easily witcher, I will cling onto you and leech off your success for as long as I possibly can." I said with a sarcastic grin. He only hummed in response, almost sounding pleased with himself as I focused on trying to keep my short legs moving at his much longer legs pace. 

I only looked up from our feet when I heard the sounds of chatter and faint music, I turned to face Geralt seeing his eyes had also pin pointed the Inn, I took Roach's reigns and gestured with my head for him to head in. After a few minutes of waiting with the well behaved mare he returned with a farm hand who took Roach around the back. I approached Geralt who was already waiting at the entrance of the Inn, when I got to his side he gestured for me to head in first. I complied walking in to lively crowd. They all silenced however at my entrance, but Geralt's hand was already protectively on the low of my back walking next to me. He stared down those who jeered and stared just a bit too long, but he didn't seem to notice the one man that tied my stomach in knots for no visible reason. He looked quite normal, especially in the present crowd. 

When we finally got to the room I noticed there was a second bed, I stupidly bit the inside of my cheeks which of course due to my fangs started bleeding immediately. Surprised and grossed out I coughed sputtering blood, this of course alarmed Geralt who was back by my side in a second. Trying to discover what was wrong, not being able to see that I was just disappointed I wouldn't get to sleep next to him again, he asked, "Is it your chest injury? If it's that bad I need to see it." he spoke as if it was final. 

"What? It has nothing to do with the marks on my chest, I just" I felt idiotic, "I bit the inside of my cheeks." I spoke quietly, embarrassed. 

He looked at me, registering what I'd just said. He seemed not to believe me, then he decided it was probably something if anyone, I would do. He sighed shaking his head lightly, "Open up," he spoke. 

I rolled my eyes, "No, I'm fine Geralt." I said gently pushing him away from myself, my small hands against his firm chest. I nearly bit myself again. 

He raised his brows expectantly and I stupidly opened my mouth, he tilted my head up to get a look into my mouth all the while I rolled my eyes. He shook his head again, "You really are something, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes and shut my mouth. 

I bared my fangs and growled at him, something I'd never done. It shocked me, how I hadn't intended to do so, how natural it felt, how Geralt's shoulders tensed for a fraction of a second. He recognized my surprise by the look on my face, wide eye'd brow slightly furrowed. "That's new." I muttered mostly to myself, but I still awaited input from the witcher who was still staring at me. 

"Have you ever had the instinct to growl like that before?" he asked tentatively, the gears in his head whirring. I shook my head, "No, never. I rarely even," I clenched and unclenched my hands before extending my silver claws. I looked back up to him, watched his expression for a second before shrugging. "It's probably nothing." I spoke before letting myself fall back onto the bed Geralt had placed his bag, I let out a long breath. Before sitting back up and tilting my head when I saw Geralt's unpleased expression, I rolled my eyes. "What now?" I asked tired and just wanting to get in bed already. 

"That's my bed." he huffed out almost dangerously. 

"No, it's not." I quipped almost cheerily, enjoying toying with the beast. 

"Yes, it is." He huffed out, glaring daggers.

"Well, I got here first." I taunted.

He crossed the room, standing in front of me, "It's my bed." he almost looked confused when I resisted him again. 

"I guess you'll just have to fight me for it." I feigning disinterest. 

He looked exasperated, confused. "I'm not going to fight you." he growled. He started off to the other bed grumbling under his breath. I stuck out my leg blocking him, he turned back to face me. Confused, frustrated, clenching his jaw, "What?" he asked voice low and eyes ablaze.

I pouted, annoyed with how oblivious he could be. I snaked a leg between his before pulling it to myself making his knees buckle and fall onto the bed. Now that he was on the bed I got beneath the covers and pressed my back against his chest, closing my eyes. He let out a long sigh his breath tickling the back of my ear. Either way he eventually joined me under the sheets and put his arm around me. When his breathing eventually evened out I entwined my fingers with his, holding his hand near my chest face red and heart racing. I felt his slow pulse and synced my breathing to it. Unfortunately I eventually drifted off and was unable to count how many times his heart beated before sunrise. 

The night was less peaceful than the last, memories of the damp and cold dark cellar, the cold dark grimy shackles that dug into my wrists. I struggled against them, I pulled and I pulled, I threw myself away from the wall I was bound to. My breathing got ragged as I thrashed in my restraints. I hear footsteps, a heavy footfall. A man, the girls were the ones to bring me food and water. The men came to discipline, to put me in my place, remind me of what I am, whatever the excuse of the day was. 

I panicked as the footsteps got louder, my frozen wrists were burning as were my knees that dragged against the ground as I pulled on the chains, sobbing, and gasping, shaking from the cold, from the fear. I tugged and tugged then the footsteps stopped. 

I woke up screaming. 

"Shhhhh! Hey, hey, hey, you're okay." I was sitting up in bed, Geralt propped up next to me. He had a hand behind my back, holding me up as my back heaved breaths in and out. "You're okay." he whispered softly to me. My knees were pulled up to my chest and I looked at my hands, my claws were out and my hands were shaking. I tried to have them retract but they wouldn't, I tried to stop shaking but I couldn't. I realized I'd been crying and I raked my fingers through my hair, wincing as my I clawed at myself. 

Geralt pulled my hands into his. "Can you look at me?" he asked in a soothing voice. I shut my eyes tightly the last of my tears streaming down my face. I took a deep shaky breath. 

I looked up into Geralt's eyes, sniffling " 'm sorry" I whispered voice rough, making me wonder just how loud I'd screamed. 

"You don't need to apologize," he spoke softly but above a whisper. "do you get nightmares often?" he questioned, running his fingers through the hair on the back of my head. 

"I think so, but" I whimpered, "it's hard to tell, with all the time in the cellar, what was real, and what was just a dream." I answered pale and ashamed. 

Geralt just sighed, I couldn't see him well in the dark. He leaned his forehead against mine, like I'd done in the cave whilst trying to catch my breath. In the moment I could almost feel his anger and sadness. I could even hear his words before they left his mouth. "Yeah, I'm tired, I'll tell you about it if I feel okay to talk tomorrow." I took one last deep breath before pulling away from him and settling back in bed. 

He looked at me puzzled for a second before deciding, the question he hadn't even had the chance to ask was easy enough to guess, and so he settled back into bed, this time I was facing him, so he pulled me closer to himself then rested his hand on the side of my neck, right bellow my jaw. I sighed happily my eyes transfix on his face despite not being able to see it. I turned red as I remembered that he could however, see me. He exhaled a small chuckle but only ran his thumb along my jaw. 

I entwined our legs determined to force him to heat my frozen feet with the heat coming from his muscular legs. And I then slid my arm beneath his placing my hand on the back of his shoulder to pull him even closer, and to prevent him from rolling away. 

"I promise I won't wake you up by scaring the shit out of you again." he chuckled, his warm breath fanning over my face. 

"For some odd reason I don't believe tonight will be the last time." he teased, to which I gasped in mock offence. 

"How dare you, Geralt. I do not make promises lightly." I scoffed turning my face away from his. 

"Hmm" was his only response other than turning my face back to his. He was impossibly close, my heart fluttered and I felt my stomach twisting on itself. I could feel his eye's tracing the details of my face. I could feel every place his eyes stopped or slowed to admire just a second longer. "Is that so?" he said in a tone I'd never heard nor expected from him, the way the words rolled off his tongue, it was practically a purr. The hand that rested on my neck traced the outline of the side of my face. Then his hand kept traveling, under my arm, to my back then down my back. I blushed a deep crimson as his hand came to my lower back but he only dragged his hand over my hip. 

My breath hitched as his hand held firmly onto my hip, before coming back up. He felt up my chest, softly and ever so slowly, I could hear his thoughts telling me if I wanted to, all I had to do was say stop. 

But I didn't, I bit my lip as his hand stopped over my heart. I knew he could feel it beating a mile a minute, I could feel his cocky smirk. He continued up my neck before resting his hand on my cheek. I could feel him staring me in the eye. 

"Goodnight." He whispered and it wasn't until then I noticed how hard it was just to keep my eyes open. I could feel my eyes fluttering shut, but if I couldn't, I wouldn't have noticed a difference. It was too dark to see and all of my other senses were completely overwhelmed by the witcher that I could feel holding onto me, even once I was fast asleep.


	5. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back to provide (mostly myself) entertainment during times of self-isolation, it’s likely you don’t care but for the 2 of you that might sorry about the hiatus
> 
> Sorry this is a short chapter

The first thing I felt after regaining consciousness was disappointment, Geralt was no longer holding me in his warm embrace and the bed felt too cold without him. Once I sit up my groggy eyes search the room for any indication of the Witcher, spotting a note on the table I make my first order of business stretching my limbs in every direction before moving over to read the message Geralt had left behind. My eyes quickly scan the words, ‘Looking for work and food, don’t leave our room.’ I grimace at his order and decide on going out just to spite him. 

Once dressed I leave the room with the single key we received for access smiling smugly, knowing Geralt was counting on having me to let him back in. With his note clutched in one hand and my hood up to hide as many as my less humanoid features as possible I trekked through fresh snow letting my mind focus on the Witcher rather than where I was headed. It was about after 20 minutes of walking that I realized that the note clutched in my hand seemed to be guiding me, and it was 2 minutes of walking and staring at the note in aw that I ran directly into Geralt’s chest. I jumped back a bit in shock before realizing just who I’d run into, he stood arms crossed and brow furrowed glaring at me in a way that made me wonder just how long he’d been watching me walk toward him absolutely oblivious to the world around me. 

Flustered and not knowing how to react I simply smiled awkwardly and muttered in a tone I tried to pass as casual, “Hey~, Geralt”. I cleared my throat and looked down to my feet, “morning”. I added stupidly. 

Geralt grabbed the note from my hand reading his own handwriting before looking back at me, “This is my fault I guess,” he said sarcastically, “all that time locked in a cellar I shouldn’t have assumed you were literate.” He bit out harshly.

I looked down at my feet, my eyes stinging, I blinked rapidly refusing to allow myself to cry. I bit my bottom lip hard working it between my teeth until it was puffy and red, “‘m sorry,” I muttered weekly voiced cracking as I refused to look up.

Geralt groaned annoyed, but I kept my gaze on my feet not willing to look at his handsome face and forgive him. I jumped a bit as I felt a hand cup my uninjured cheek before relaxing into the touch and letting my face be tilted up to look Geralt in the eye, “Are you trying to guilt trip me?” He asked, as I just stood there looking at him.

He cocked a brow, obviously expecting a response. When I kept silent he sighed before biting out, “Well it worked, I’m” he paused as if this physically hurt him “I’m sorry okay, now what do you think you’re doing here?” He asked voice suddenly softer his hand still caressing my cheek.

Stuttering incoherently I grabbed the note back from his hands, still stumbling on an attempt at words “I- I- uh well, it’s funny really, it’s funny. Uh I didn’t follow, well I did, but I didn’t follow you, I actually followed th-this? Uh to you. Yeah,” I held up the note, “I think”.

Geralt contemplated my words, as well as my sanity (probably). “You followed the note... to me?” He asked still processing.

“Uh, yeah I kinda just looked at the note, and then I was thinking of you and then I realized it was like guiding me. Then I ran into you, literally, but you already known that...” I laughed uncomfortably. 

“Right, so there’s no possibility that the note could guide you back to the Inn?” Geralt grumbled.

I looked at the note and tried to focus on the Inn with all of my brain power, I furrowed my brow, crinkled my nose, squeezed my eyes shut. Nothing. I looked up at him with an apologetic grin. “Nope, guess I’ll have to join you on your excursion!” I grinned triumphantly.

“No.”

“What? Why?” I said frowning and clenching my fists. 

“Look, I’m going out to hunt a highly dangerous creature that’s been terrorizing this village every night for the past few weeks. You’re not coming” He turned away from me starting to walk away.

I trekked through the thick snow right behind him. “I’m coming with you.” I said sternly.

He growled, “It’s too dangerous.” He didn’t even turn to face me as he said it.

“I can handle it!” I groaned when he ignored me. I bent over and grabbed a rock from the ground of the thick Forrest we were entering, I stopped walking to see if Geralt would at least acknowledge me then. 

When he didn’t I sighed and tossed the rock with pinpoint accuracy to hit him directly in the back of the head, I leaned back against a tree arms crossed. The Witcher reeled around glaring at me.

“I won’t let you get hurt.” I picked up another rock and quirked a brow.

“So there you have it, I’ll have you to protect me.” I tossed the rock and caught it repeatedly.

“You’d only slow me down!” He retorted, I pulled my arm back taking aim again as he turned away. 

I whipped the rock at the exact same spot of his head, this time he grabbed his head before spinning back around, glaring at me as i stared at him unimpressed. 

“I can take care of myself”. I said now that he was listening. 

He scoffed at me and that was it.

“Fine.” I said finally, he started to turn away as if I’d accepted defeat but I wasn’t finished. “Fight me.” I challenged. “If I can hold my own against,” I gasped dramatically, “ a Witcher!” I exclaimed sarcastically, “I can go with you, if you kick my ass I’ll find my way back to the Inn”.

He huffed out a breath, “I’m not fighting you.”

“That wasn’t an option.” I deadpanned.

He marched over until we were only about 2 feet apart. “Fine.” He said 

I shifted my feet into a stance that he seemed to find worthy of a laugh which only made me angrier. I figured he’d be careful, he’d try to hold me down or force me into a position where I’d be at his mercy without hurting me more than necessary. Taking that into account I knew there wouldn’t be any punches I’d need to dodge he’d likely try to grab me. When I saw his hand dart out I focused on evasive maneuvers, for around 10 minutes I evaded and aggravated him. "This isn’t fighting he grumbled be he was already sweaty and growing tired. 

"Not yet," I commented trying my best to look uninterested. At this point I knew I’d baited him enough to know he was here for a fight, no longer just to stop me. 

When he finally threw a punch I quickly dodged before using his momentum by pushing his arm so he’d be forced to turn he back to me, I then placed a solid kick to the middle of his back sending him stumbling forward a few steps. He turned bewildered, I smirked smugly, daring him with my eyes. He slowly approached again looking like a predator, approaching his prey. I basked in the sight of him, his steady approach broke from its pattern he was subtly taking larger steps and his feet were no longer pointing directly to me. I shifted so his feet were once again pointed at me and every time he tried to adjust again I followed, he didn’t even realize he was conveying his nest steps visually and was clearly thrown off. I took that second off distraction to kick his front foot off balance before throwing a calculated fist into his gut. His balance was thrown off and he crumbled to the ground, he swung his leg out swiping my feet out from under me. I fell to my back and he was quickly above me pinning my wrists to the ground and straddling my hips, I already knew I wasn’t strong enough to get him off of me. 

He sighed, “You overthink, you’ll be useless as soon as something unpredictable happens. You’re not willing to do what’s necessary." He said looming over me.

He sat back on his haunches still straddling my wait, I dart my hand out to the side of his leg before sinking my claws deep into his flesh. He flinched trying to stand to get away, I easily knocked him off balance again straddling him the same way. I knew he’d be strong enough to overcome my grip that pinned his wrists to the ground so I bared my fangs gently pressing them to his throat, I slowly sunk them into his skin, constantly tightening my grip on his throat waiting for him to accept defeat. My fangs were about a centimetre and a half into his soft skin before he finally gave up. "Okay! Okay, you win." He spat breathlessly, I sat up on him, looking him in the eyes as I licked his blood clean from my teeth. I then bent over and lapped the blood off his neck before freezing once I realized what I’d done. I scrambled off of him. Landing on my ass and trying to crawl away from the situation. Once he overcame his shock Geralt grabbed my arm and pulled me up propping me up against a tree all the while I was dumbfounded by shock. 

He grabbed my face forcing me to look at him my eyes blank I’d completely receded into myself. "Hey," he said softly, but I couldn’t respond I just blinked long and hard. "Hey," he repeated and it echoed in my head, Geralt groaned, "sorry in advance," he murmured, before pulling his hand back and all things considered gently slapped me across the face. My cheek stung, but I could finally focus, silent tears fell from my eyes and I wouldn’t have noticed if it weren’t for Geralt thumbs running across my cheeks to pick up the tears. 

I finally looked him in the eye, i opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. "I’m sorry, okay." He said desperate for me to acknowledge the words.

I shook my head weekly, "No you don’t have to-" Geralt cut me off.

"No listen, I’m sorry. I need you to understand that you didn’t deserve that, okay." He said looking me intently in the eye, "you didn’t deserve that." He repeated pulling me close and kissing the top of my head.

I hid my blushing face against his chest as he hugged me, "okay’. I whispered, and he only squeezed me tighter.


	6. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues directly after the last chapter so feel free to go back and reread the end if you have not idea what’s going on. Also I did this chapter on my phone so I’m sorry in advance.

Completely embarrassed by another strange new instinct that came over me I avoided his gaze. I cleared my throat, “So these new instincts might be a small issue,” I whispered to my own feet with an awkward chuckle. 

Geralt tilted my chin up once again trying to initiate eye contact, my eyes automatically guiltily flickering to puncture wounds on his neck, they’d already stopped bleeding which struck me as odd but I chalked it off to magic Witcher healing. Geralt tried to gage my expression for a moment longer before speaking, “Come on, let’s get you back to the Inn,” he sighed trying to lead me with a hand on my elbow.

He turned back when I didn’t budge, “We had a deal,” I reminded him in a final tone, “you’re taking me with you.” I established finally making direct eye contact with the Witcher.

He looked slightly annoyed but turned away from the direction of the Inn anyways, and started doing what I could only assume was tracking the beast he was meant to kill. I sighed happily, following him all the while being as silent as possible as not to be a distraction. I caught Geralt stopping to throw a glance at me from behind him from time to time before eventually realizing he was checking to see whether or not I was still following him. I smiled silent laughter bubbling in my chest, realizing I was stealthy enough to evade his notice. I knew now wasn’t the time to mess around with him but I couldn’t help but want to see just how much I could get away with, so after a few more minutes of silent following I slunk away behind a tree cutting not too far ahead from his trajectory and waited for him to check and see if I was still behind him. When he looked behind himself only to realize I wasn’t there I felt kinda bad seeing tense in a moment of panic, he was worried for me and it was my own fault and he without a doubt assumed that I’d gotten into trouble because of him. I immediately felt guilty so I spoke as if I’d never left and I’d been standing next to him the whole time, “Geralt?” I asked, I barely got his whole name out before he spun on his footing toward me pupils blown wide looking ready to attack.

I flinched away a little, his brow was furrowed and he didn’t look pleased, guilt and anxiety made my palms and stomach fill with uncomfortably numb tingles and my tongue felt like cotton. “Geralt?” I repeated in a softer tone this time, reaching a hand out to place on hair forearm. 

He wouldn’t look me in the eye, “I don’t like having you here.” He grumbled harshly making my heart drop. 

I tried to choke out a response multiple times before I realized he wasn’t done talking, “I don’t want you getting hurt because of me... so just stay close, alright?” When he finally made eye contact with me I nodded quickly. I mixture of guilt, embarrassment and oddly enough excitement swirling in my stomach.

I whispered out a quick “sorry,” which he dismissed with a grunt before he kept walking. 

I followed closely behind him feeling heavy with guilt, especially as I could tell his shoulders were still tensed as he followed the invisible trail we were following that the beast had left behind, after what felt like hours of following Geralt silently, even though the sun indicated it had been under two hours, he stopped. Geralt had done so so suddenly that I nearly ran into his back. I stepped up to stand next to him and watched his expression as his eyes scanned the area around us, I threw a quick glance around the area before noticing large clumps of leaves curled into the biggest tree branches almost like a giant birds nest. I turned to Geralt wondering if he’d know anything about them before realizing he hadn’t looked up into the trees, I softly nudged his side with my elbow, which snapped his attention to me intimidatingly quick. I felt uneasy under his gaze as I pointed up into the trees where I noticed the strange nests, the Witcher only furrowed his brow and stayed put. I figured he probably wouldn’t want me approaching but he was taking too long to react so I quickly disappeared behind a row of trees that seemed to grow around each other before eventually rounding in the trees holding nests. 

Geralt only realized I was no longer next to him when he saw me climbing a tree to get a better look at the nest. The look of bewilderment that took over his face was quickly hidden by an angry yet worried expression, I sent him an apologetic smile before I continued my climb. The Witcher tried to demand that I get down without speaking to me afraid that he’s wake the creature that could be sleeping in the nest. When I got to the thicker branches of the trees it was easy just to walk along them safely hopping from one to the next until I was peering over the edge of the nest. I turned to look at the Witcher signalling the nest was empty as I could feel his anxiety from 40 feet below, I then inspected the contents of the nest. There was a large piece of broken glass a few random silver utensils and a shiny silver goblet, I figured that whatever creature called this nest home liked shiny things. I was just about to poke around to see if I could find anything interesting when I heard a rustling in the branches, I spun around quickly facing the direction from which I heard the sound. I heard Geralt’s voice calling out as he picked up on my sudden distress. 

I quietly peeked around the trunk of the tree seeing a large white feline like creature the size of a lion with two large sets of wings sprouting from it’s back, my jaw dropped the creature was quite beautiful and oddly cute for an apex predator. I instinctively backed away when it narrowed it’s eyes in my direction, which was a fatal mistake. The heel of my foot hit a knot in the branch I stood on, my stomach lurched and I squeaked as I suddenly found myself plummeting from great heights where I’d probably break my back against a branch on my way down. I was about to close my eyes tightly shut not wanting to see what was next to come when I saw a white grey blur quickly following my falling form, a large yet gentle jaw closed onto the clasp of my cloak and I grabbed around the neck of the creature my arms meeting soft yet matted fur. I felt my fall slow significantly as the creature used it’s two sets of wings to glide through the air and down to the ground, I still groaned as we hit the snowy ground the air being knocked out of my lungs. The snowy coloured creature let out a low growl and bared it’s fangs an action I found myself instinctively mimicking.

The creature stopped growling in favour for licking already matted fur on it’s side that I quickly realized was red, I barely registered that it was hurt before my gaze flicked to Geralt approaching sword drawn. I scrambled to my feet standing between the creature and the Witcher for a reason I couldn’t quite place, “Geralt stop,” I said drawing the creatures attention to the sword wielding man. 

The creature snarled a dangerous sound, “Get out of the way,” the Witcher said lowly still approaching the feline like creature with a single intent. 

“No, no, no wait,” I put my hands up walking toward him and putting my hands to his chest as if they could keep him from approaching if he truly wanted to. 

He and the creature glared at each other as the winged creature’s tail swung agitatedly. “Listen,” I begged the Witcher, “somethings not right.” I muttered my gaze flicking back to and from the beast.

“Yeah this monster’s terrorizing a village that’s what’s wrong.” Geralt moved me out of his way and the creature stood as he kept walking.

“People call you a monster too!” I called after him, he paused. He turned back to me, I looked at the creature willing for it to understand my gaze meant ‘please don’t take me distracting him as an opportunities to attack him’. 

The feline creature made a displeased sound as if it understood me, I hurried toward Geralt once again putting myself between him and the creature he was contracted to kill. “It tried to kill you, I didn’t. Glad to know that means nothing to you.” he growled his tone angry and obviously hurt. 

When he tried to press foreword again a took a step back not letting him past me, “I didn’t mean that you’re a monster, it’s just that... well people say that Witchers don’t have feelings right? And that’s not true-”

He cut me off, looking down at me “They’re right. I don’t.” he spoke gruffly, I grabbed his arm.

“Then why did you help me? You didn’t have to, you could have left me in that cave. You could have left me in that town, you’d be back at the Inn right now with your reward, and you wouldn’t have to worry about suddenly losing track of me... You took me with you Geralt, I know your have feelings and I know that you’re a good person.” He grumbled looking away from me, “This creature didn’t try to kill me, alright? I fell like an idiot and it saved me, kinda like you’ve been doing since we met.” I smiled at him nudging his arm.

“Okay so this creature helped you but it’s still terrorizing a town every night.” He pinched the bridge of his nose exasperated, “and it’s my job to stop it.” 

“Well I’m trying to tell you that I think there’s an other way to do that, okay? Just please, please let me try.” He grumbled again, which I chose to take as a yes. “Okay, just stay there,” he tried to respond but I just walked off in the direction of the injured animal.

The creature growled at me as I approached and I heard Geralt’s sword start to be removed from it’s sheath. I put a hand up signalling him to stop, before once again baring my fangs and growling at the creature myself, it halted its snarling once again. I started approaching slower both hands up in surrender. I could feel it’s pain, fear and something else. When I was about a foot away I let myself kneel in front of the scared winged feline, it sat down mirroring me. I willed for the creature to relax and I could feel the tension in the animal’s mind ease. I looked directly into the creatures eyes and I got the sudden feeling that if I could see my face my own eyes would be the same pale green, as if my silver eyes were mirrors that could reflect it’s own. I felt a sudden tug in my mind as if I could was being pushed to reach into the winged creatures thoughts, I leaned into the tug and all of the sudden it felt like I was falling, it was frantic and I couldn’t tell up from down but oddly it wasn’t bad.

I opened my eyes despite having no recollection that I’d closed the, and all of the sudden I was looking at myself as if I were seeing from the eyes of the creature in front of me. I could feel the creature guiding me through it’s head toward a memory it wanted to share. 

The world lurched and it felt like everything inside me, which wasn’t even my own body anymore roll, I felt myself living the creatures experiences, running through the snowy forest we found ourselves in currently, however this time on all fours. I felt stronger and faster and more powerful than I ever had before, as my form sprinted forward. Suddenly it felt like I was slowing down to a creep before hiding behind a snowy mound, ears flicking listening for little sounds before pouncing over the mound playfully catching what could have only been the creatures child, I understood the creature was a mother the knowledge suddenly feeling so obvious, as if I should have known even though I didn’t have the means to. Then the memory shifted, I felt the creatures movements as if they were my own she was running around and the air smelled like ash, there was a fire. When she finally reached a wall of flames I watched from her own eyes as men on the other side, protected from her by the flames captured her cub in a net and dragged it away as she could do nothing but snarl and cry out as they dragged the cub toward the village.

Everything went dark and it felt like I was in the waiting room of another creatures mind before being overwhelmed by a sensation of falling again and this time it wasn’t as pleasant. I hunched over the world overwhelmingly dark, specks of white floating around my vision blinding me in the void, I couldn’t catch my breath as it constantly felt like I was making impact with a nonexistent ground from every direction. I felt too hot and too cold like a fever, I could feel myself about to pass out when I felt hands grip me tight and my name started echoing around in my head. 

When I finally opened my eyes once again I was laying on the ground my upper body leaning against Geralt who was looking at me with obvious concern, I tried to sit up but it made me dizzy. “What the fuck just happened?” Geralt demanded, I just stupidly stared at him for a moment before turning my attention to a weight on my lap.

I looked at the creature who’s memories I’d just inhabited, her head was rested softly on my lap, I reached a hand out and placed it softly to her head. She let out the closest thing to a purr a creature of her size could emit. “She’s a mother,” I said as if the Witcher would suddenly understand everything from said revelation.

When he just continued to stare at me like I was crazy I went on quietly closing my eyes and leaning further into him, “I saw her memories, she let me into her mind. And she showed me, some of them men from the village took her cub.” I cuddled into him further as the mother leaning on my lap whined. “She doesn’t want to terrorize the village, she’s just looking for her cub, she can hear it crying every night. She’s scared and desperate and she doesn’t know what to do.”

-——————-

Opening my eyes proved to be harder than usual when I woke up, when I finally managed to get my eyes fully focused I recognized the room I’d shared with Geralt the night before. My body ached and I didn’t even have enough energy to sit up or even speak, I whimpered rather pathetically at my current predicament. It felt like my mind was being withheld from my body, I could feel, but I had no control. Soon after I saw the Witcher entering my frame of vision, he approached me sitting on the ground bringing his face closer to level with my own. “Hey,” he said softly, as I lay weakly and unmoving on my side. 

I tried to respond but I couldn’t even open my mouth so I settled for humming in acknowledgement, he smiled sympathetically. “You didn’t tell me you were some sort of empath.” I tried to convey to him that no one told me either without speaking, he chuckled as I managed to muster an awkward frown. 

“I’m guessing you’ve never done anything like that before, I hear it’s physically draining and that some empaths have taken weeks to fully recover” he explained probably trying to make me feel better over the fact I was too weak to speak. I rolled my eyes which just made him laugh again.

I huffed at him feigning annoyance, displeased with him laughing at me. This however, only made him smile I mustered all the energy I could into my hand which was laying between us, I curled in all my fingers to the best of my ability but my middle finger. This time the corners of my lips betrayed me slightly quirking upward showing amusement as he laughed at the crude gesture I couldn’t quite yet manage. This time he feigned offence, “I didn’t know I rescued some sort of delinquent,” he teased. This time despite my condition my chest managed to heave out a chuckle.

“Do you want to sit little delinquent?” Geralt asked I rolled my eyes but did my best to outstretched my hand to him anyways.

The Witcher took that as a yes but he didn’t bother grabbing my hand just hoisting me up by my waist like I weighed nothing instead, after watching me struggle to stay seated straight up for a while he sat on the corner of the bed letting me lean into him, “That took a lot out of you didn’t it?” Geralt asked, waiting patiently for any sort of response.

I managed to nod before trying to focus enough to ask him what happened after I lost consciousness, but he started to run his fingers through my hair and it was really soothing and I found myself falling asleep against his chest again.

-———————-

I woke up more comfortable than I can ever remember being, I sighed in contempt before willing myself to open my eyes. Geralt was already awake, seemingly happy just to watch me sleep.

"Morning," he spoke in a quiet tone.

I only hummed in response forcing my eyes to stay open, to keep myself awake. I tried to stretch but found that I couldn't move most of my body as my limbs were tangled with Geralt's, I only ended up pressing myself into him. He hummed at the additional contact, he tried to roll away presumably to get up but our entwined limbs made me roll with him. I buried my face in his neck out of embarrassment. I was laying on top of him and one of his hands was on my ass, I was frozen in place, embarrassed, and nervous as my stomach did flips. Geralt chuckled before retreating his hold on me. He shifted his hands so they were both on my hips and pulled me to him as he sat up, I was sat in his lap, straddling his hips.

He moved his hands from my hips, instead using them to prop himself up as he leaned back, away from me. Forcing me to relinquish my hiding spot between his neck and shoulder, I feigned a grumpy expression as he observed me, but I knew he saw right through it as I could feel the heat that painted my cheeks red. "Morning" I finally muttered hiding my face from him behind my hand. 

Cocky as always, not that I minded, Geralt pulled my hand away smirking at my flushed face. He pulled his legs up pushing my back with his strong thighs, laying me flush against his chest. With one hand supporting our weight as he leaned back, he used the other to tilt my chin, forcing me to look at him. I was too nervous to move, as he looked me in the eyes, tongue dragging slowly across his bottom lip, so he did for me.

He used his unoccupied hand to gently touch my bandaged cheek, I managed not to wince at the contact, I settled instead for taking a deep breath that rattled in the hollow of my chest. He moved his hand to the back of my neck pulling my face to his until our noses were touching. I tightly squeezed my eyes shut clumsily pressing my lips to his, I could feel him smiling against my lips. I almost retreated in embarrassment, but the hand behind my neck kept me to him. He kissed me back as if he'd been waiting to do so for years, his teeth gently tugged on my bottom lip. I melted into his touch, his hand moving from my neck tracing down my back until he finally grabbed my ass, to which I let out an embarrassing squeal. I pulled away mortified by my own reaction, as I looked at his face to gage a reaction I noticed differences. His eyes weren't the same warm amber like colour, they were a shocking icy blue, a colour that made his gaze seem cold and too calculated. His touch suddenly felt cold and harsh, in a panic I tried to push him away from me but my arms were forced to a stop halfway through the motion, close but never reaching him. I turned to my wrist seeing it in a familiar shackle. I turned back to follow the length of chain with my eyes, recognizing the wall I was anchored to immediately, I turned to where Geralt had been finding only that I was back in the cellar, alone and shivering. 

My eyes flew open, I recognized that Geralt wasn't in bed with me as I sucked in a few deep breaths. I sat up, I didn't feel well rested at all but I didn't want to face another nightmare in my sleep. It was then that both I realized my face was covered in tears and that Geralt opened the door, I wiped the tears away face burning red that he caught me crying again but mostly because of the almost pleasant dream I’d just had. I tried to force my lungs into calmly taking in air but I could stop panting like I’d just been forced to sprint.

Geralt walked over to me immediately concerned, he tried to cup my face as he often found himself doing but I flinched backs, nightmare still fresh in my memories. “Please dont touch me.” I whispered, subconsciously shuffling further away from him.

His expression immediately turned into something guilty that I didn’t have the energy to feel bad about. He backed a few feet away from where I sat on the bed, I curled my knees up into my chest and hugged them tightly to me, “Why did you leave me?” I asked him although even I wasn’t sure whether I was talking about the dream or not. One thing was certain however, I was horrified of being alone again.

I could see him struggle to figure out what I wanted from me, he backed away because I asked him not to touch me and now I was asking him why he left me. It didn’t make sense to me either and I definitely didn’t want to talk about it. He sat awkwardly next to me on the bed leaving space between us before he explained to me that, he usually just kills monsters and collects the bounty as opposed to trying to play detective and finding missing monsters to return to lonely monster mothers. I chuckled weakly at the oddity of the statement tear tracks still staining my cheeks. “Are you okay?” He followed up, and all could do was shake my head. 

He slowly reached his hand out to hover over mine in a silent question, I took his hand silently. “Would you like to talk about it?” He asked quietly as if trying not to scare me away.

I didn’t want to talk about it, but I felt like I owed it to him, I hesitantly gave him a half truth, “I had another dream,” I sighed “about the life I left behind because of you.” I didn’t know how much to tell him, part of me wanted to say everything and hoped that he would take well to the fact that I want to kiss him. The other part wanted to hide any feelings I might be developing in the deepest of ravines where no one would ever find out. I tried not to tremble anxiously as I went on, “You were there,” I started leaving out enough information that I could still bail before getting to how I feel, “but you weren’t really you, and I thought,” my breath got stuck in my chest and I could barely breathe. “I thought that I could... trust you, and I, I wanted to. But you weren’t yourself anymore and then I was alone again.” He seemed to understand my previous outburst a little, and squeezed my hand.

“I’m sorry I left,” he said quietly, I shook my head.

“No I’m sorry,” I said feeling guilty about having less than innocent thoughts about him.

He, still oblivious to the fact that my dream started off nicely, however did not know why I was apologizing. “Why are you sorry?” He asked once again tilting my chin up to look at him, the guilt immediately multiplied and I almost started to cry again. 

He let go of my chin at the sight of my sudden amplified distress “What aren’t you telling me?” 

Unable to get the words out, I decided to try something that probably wouldn’t work, I turned to face him sitting with my legs crossed like a child. Waiting for him to turn toward me. When he turned to face me I frowned and tried to figure out if and how I could show him one of my own memories instead of going through his, when he settled in front of me albeit confused he put his hands in mine when I gestured for him to. “Um, I’m going to try to show you,” I looked down, “if that’s okay.” I muttered the second part. 

He nodded even though I refused to look at him, I still understood the yes. I closed my eyes trying to get any sort of read on his feelings, I could feel his curiosity and I sensed far more beyond that but I couldn’t gage what. “Please don’t let this change the way you think about me.” I begged before I swallowed my pride and looked into his eyes and tried again. I immediately felt like I was falling again but right before I felt my eyes flutter shut I heard a surprised “fuck” from Geralt. Then everything went dark, it felt like I was wading through a river of sludge pushing against me, and it didn’t help that I had to keep pulling Geralt behind me, I forced myself to push forward until the darkness cleared bit by bit. I pushed with everything I had until I felt everything ache. When I felt the next fall approaching, I pushed hard before letting Geralt go and my eyes flew open. 

Geralt sat before me, his eyes flickering back and forth behind closed lashes. I could feel his presence in my mind and it made me sick to think that he was now too living my dream that startled me awake, it also made me sick to consider that he may be disgusted by how the dream started. I waited until his eyes suddenly grew really still before trying to pull him back to reality. When he slowly opened his eyes I couldn’t help but back away afraid to see his reaction, it took him a minute to focus his eyes as I held my breath. "That really is exhausting," was the only thing he said before closing his eyes again and leaning his forehead onto his palm. 

Finally I couldn’t hold my breath any longer and the floodgates burst, I was reduced to tears and regretted showing him the dream even though he hadn’t said anything about it yet. He blinked heavily coming back to himself much faster than I had the first time. I felt like an idiot and now he probably hated me and I’d pushed away the only person I could trust, and I was so tired of being alone. I flinched from where I sat when I heard him moving but I had my eyes covered with my hands and I refused to move them. I wasn’t expecting it when I was greeted with the gentle response of him pulling me toward him and I wasn’t expecting it when he gently pulled my hands from my face to wipe away my tears. "You’re stronger than you think," he muttered. 

I glared at him but the look had no heat behind it, "when I did that the first time I passed out" I grumbled, although on the inside I was just ecstatic that he was still alright being near me after what he’d seen.

"You do realize that was all you right? You have the ability to go into other’s minds and guide others through your own. I just watched what you wanted me to see." He cupped my cheek lifting my gaze to his own, "You’re amazing," he added. 

I turned red from the tips of my ears to my collar bone, Geralt watched me closely for a moment before ducking down to look me in the eye "and I would like to kiss you, if you’re okay with that." His face was less than an inch from mine, but he waited for permission. 

I wanted to kiss him, I really really did, but it didn’t feel right. Not right now when I was still shaking from my previous distress, not now when my eyes were puffy from crying. Cursing myself for what I was about to do I shook my head no and barried my face into his chest instead, I could feel the surprise rolling off him. He wasn’t a man that was used to being turned down, but he seemed to be equally happy just to slide me into his lap as I hid from the world in the crook of his neck just breathing him in. I snaked me arms around him and hugged him to myself as my heart fluttered madly, picking up even more when he wrapped his own arms around my frame. I wanted to tell him thank you and I wanted to stay there forever but I knew that wasn’t reasonable, so I just fell asleep in his arms for the third time within the day instead.


End file.
